


The Monarch and Marionette

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Massage, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Summer is an opportunity to enjoy oneself and explore, to break free from the mundaneness of everyday life. A joyful and heartfelt encounter with Marie ends up with Ritsuka exploring the queen's rare tastes and questioning her own sexuality, and perhaps her own position as well.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka & Marie Antoinette | Rider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The Monarch and Marionette

The sound of waves splashing was deafening yet a welcome celebratory greeting. Fujimaru Ritsuka emerged from the clear blue waters facing the white sandy beach. Her vibrant orange hair splashed out as she inhaled in the salty air around her. Having dove down and swam a full twenty meter round course along the colorful coral reefs adorning the wide, shallow depths of the sea, while appreciating the beauty underneath the waves, her body became thoroughly exerted to the point that certain places ached with only a simple twitch. It had been around thirty minutes since she decided to go for a swim. She had thought that she wouldn't be able to swim such a length but apparently her time running around and going on missions had toughened up her body. In fact, she wagered she could swim to that small island in the distance. But having lost interest in exploring the depths alone, she decided to return back to her spot on the beach.

The place was packed full of people at this time of the afternoon. There were surfers a bit further away to her right. She could make out Cu Chulainn riding a giant wave in front of amazed onlookers. Spreading across a portion of the flat sands a volleyball match was being held, participated by more of her Servants, the lean and muscular ones of course.

She waded the rest of the way until her feet stepped onto the hot sand. The white T-shirt she wore had been completely drenched, that now one could see through it and find the orange and white striped bikini she wore underneath. Immediately she took out her towel from her bag and dried her face and the rest of her body under her large parasol. The clamoring and laughter sounded distant from her. She glanced around and realized that people had slowly drifted away over time until only she was left on that corner of the beach. Everywhere else had been occupied when she had arrived late, so she had to pick this spot, far from the rest. Now that lunch had ended people decided to leave or change places.

Summer was an opportunity to enjoy the relaxing atmosphere and take a break, but she couldn't come up with anything else besides taking a lap around the shore. She had no desire to surf or play volleyball, so those were crossed off from her list. Realizing how clueless she was in managing her time, she sighed after taking a sip from her water bottle and wringing out her wet shirt. Moisture steadily trickled down and collected on the spider web-like creases made by her butt on the beach blanket.

The sun escaped into a strip of clouds when Chaldea's Master noticed a familiar presence coming from her right.

"Oh, hello there, Master." greeted Marie as she stopped in front of the remote spot. Her hair was shaded by a wide straw hat, fashioned with ribbons and red and white flowers. The queen wore a beautiful sundress the color of vanilla ice cream with frills adorning the full length of her chest to her shoulders. The pure white appearance of the woman was mesmerizing to look at. "Are you here all by yourself?"

"Yeah, I was taking a swim earlier and decided to take a break. What about you, Your Majesty?"

"I forgot my umbrella in my room, so I was just finding a place with a nice shade and a warm breeze to relax in. Mind if I join you?"

Marie's smile was intoxicatingly sincere and beautiful that the teenager couldn't help but nod absentmindedly and make room for her. She sat down on the dry spot next to the orange-haired girl before putting her hat and shoulder bag down to stretch her arms wide.

They breathed a sigh of relief as they watched a small wave crash against the shore. Cries of gulls followed by the flapping of wings could be heard high above them. The calm breeze seemingly left them at peace.

"Such a beautiful place this is," said Marie breaking the silence, "taking a break once in a while is good for your health, don't you agree?"

"Yeah." Ritsuka was unsure how to talk to the royal. They haven't spoken in length before due to busy circumstances in Chaldea.

A pure blood royal, Marie exuded charisma that naturally attracted people to her. She would walk gracefully and held her head high up in the midst of a crowd of people be it friend or foe.

Ritsuka was the complete opposite. She was shy and often on her lonesome, while Marie had her usual circle of people to enamor her. All the French Servants adored and respected her, while the foreign ones spoke highly of her beauty. Compared to her, Ritsuka was sort of gloomy.

"Are you having a good time?" Marie gazed at the youth with her usual carefree expression.

"Of course, everyone's doing their own thing, trying to unwind and relax. It's refreshing to watch them socializing out in public. What about you, Your Majesty?"

"I feel the same way. It's nice to have a long break with no danger or threat looming in the distance." Then she paused, looking at the sea, then back at her. "Did you find a handsome gentleman during your swim by any chance?"

Ritsuka did a spit take and waved her hands in front. "What?! N-No, why do you think that?"

"I'm just curious. Plus, isn't this a great opportunity for us to have an intimate talk in this excellent weather? Come on, don't be shy. We are both young ladies here." Marie smiled, cheekily. "Youth is at its peak during circumstances such as this, and someone like you is sure to be looking for a gallant knight to sweep you off your feet. This place is just screaming romance."

Chaldea's Master blushed and laughed dryly at the woman's innocent remark. The Servant couldn't be farther off the mark. "It's… No, I'm just too engrossed with taking a break from it all."

"Perhaps you already have a boyfriend? One of your Servants maybe?"

She chuckled. That was an amusing scenario for someone as reclusive as her. Marie's cheerful vibe got Ritsuka to ease up. "If I had one, I wouldn't be spending my time here on my lonesome."

"Is that so? Perhaps none of the handsome men here are to your liking?"

"I'm just too shy. That's all." Smiling, the young woman shook her head.

"That is a shame, Ritsuka. I'm sure if you try a bit more, you'll find yourself in the middle of long swaths of gentry. You are quite popular among your Servants after all."

But Ritsuka let the compliments slide as there was no way that was true.

They went back to observing their surroundings. It was hard reading Marie's expression at that moment while she gazed into the distance with her knees up and legs folded close to her.

"What about you?" asked the orange-haired girl. "Have you found a gentleman you liked?"

"Oh, no, I am into women. However, at the moment I am just content with wandering around and enjoying the views."

Ritsuka blinked then the gears in her brain slowed down. "Come again?"

Marie giggled. "I do not have any interest in men, no, not anymore. Now it is only the fragrance of a lady that appeals to my aesthetics. Does that bother you?"

"Not at all!" That wasn't what she expected the queen would say. Ritsuka always assumed Marie wasn't concerned about such things as she never let any hints slip by in the entire time that she worked with the queen.

Watching the beach was the only thing they could do when the conversation ground to a halt, but not before discussing light hearted things like d'Eon's apparent choice of wardrobe and the volleyball tournament the men of Chaldea were about to hold in a few days.

All was calm and tranquil except for Ritsuka's brain. There was nothing wrong with preferring the same sex. It's just that Ritsuka never thought that someone around her could have that sentiment. Her friends and acquaintances have always been straight. She herself had been eyeing a handful of her Servants for a while now, specifically Karna, Gawain, and Cu to give a few. She found toned guys, not overly muscular ones, but guys who have a well-balanced physique appealing. Though she could live without Gawain subtly checking her out from time to time.

The sound of sand shifting under the blanket broke her thoughts. Marie stood up and looked down at her. In a moment, she reached down and took the hem of her dress before pulling it up over her head. Underneath, the queen wore a revealing blue bikini, with a red trim, that showed just how slender she was. Ritsuka found herself envying that slimness of hers.

Marie was just idly standing there watching her reaction. "How do I look?" she asked as if aware of the impact her model figure had on the other girl.

"You look wonderful in that, Your Majesty." Ritsuka smiled as she gazed into those blue eyes.

"Just call me 'Marie' like everyone else." She giggled. "Well then, I'm off to bathe. Can you please look after my things while I'm gone?"

Ritsuka nodded, seeing her partner strut off across the sands barefooted. She couldn't help but wonder what went on in that carefree woman's mind, and how she found other girls appealing enough to seek their companionship. Ritsuka admired Marie's beauty like she admired the models in shampoo commercials, but she couldn't imagine being intimate with them. It was just too weird to picture.

Next to her the white sundress that had been discarded so casually now lay next to the handbag, as she sat there on her butt watching the dizzying sunlight with Marie enjoying the beach. Thoughts swirled around as the idea of a famous queen courting women occupied her mind.

The beach and waters changed color as the sun slowly descended. Time sped past her without knowing it.

"May I ask what is your plan for tomorrow?" asked Marie when she came back, glistening from head to toe, before drying off with a towel from her bag unaware of Ritsuka's scrutinizing.

The question caught the Master unaware. "I can't really think of anything better to do but go to the beach again."

"Is that so? Can I join you again then?"

"Of course." Ritsuka wiped the sweat from her chin, turning away so as to not get caught staring. "Let's meet at the entrance, so we can head here together first thing in the morning."

"Very well. It's a date then," she said sweetly.

Those words ground Ritsuka's thoughts to a stop. Normally such a comment would be ignored without a second thought, but the queen's inclination towards the same sex made Ritsuka conscious of the word "date." It took a few seconds for her to discard that thought. Playfulness was something Marie showed to everyone, and this wasn't anything different, at least she hoped.

After settling down the Master soon forgot all about it. They talked some more about the corals beyond the shore and their intrinsic patterns, just enjoying each other's company.

Putting on her dress and packing up all her things, Marie helped Ritsuka fold the parasol. At the entrance, she heard her friend say a few words in French, which Ritsuka tried to memorize so that she could look them up later, before taking her leave with a beaming smile on her face that really made Ritsuka's day.

Reaching the hotel and entering her room was like a blur. The day was fun, it had been a while since she swam at her leisure and took long walks across the sand, and the addition of the queen helped her get rid of her loneliness. Briefly she thought whether it was possible that she was being considered by that queen to be appealing, as she changed out of her attire and into fresh clothes, but there was no way that would happen.

Nevertheless, she was curious about her situation, not that she was interested in her in any way, it was more of a fascination on how someone could feel that way for the same gender. That's right. It was interesting to think about how that could happen to somebody. Marie after all had been wedded to a king, though political reasons played a major role, so it would be unusual how she developed her tastes.

The dark room was only illuminated by her desk light as she opened a tablet and scrolled through a feed showing small texts saying how her Servants were doing on their vacation and a few pictures of them. She was wearing a tight shirt and shorts, which wrinkled in all the right places while she shifted on her seat behind the desk. Seeing a picture of a sandcastle brought Marie's face into her head. She made one not too long ago before they decided to leave. Scrolling through the series of photos she saw Gawain topless, obviously showing off, along with Bedivere who was wearing a parka. They were both standing next to each other smiling on a mountain path near the coast. The two were good friends along with Tristan, and she seldom hung out with them. Gawain's carefree smile was as bright as the celestial object high above, and honestly, she wished she had the courage to go on their treks. That way she'd have the opportunity to get closer to the handsome knights.

She sighed as the thought of the gallant Sir Gawain picking her up like a princess and carrying her off through the scenic trail made her heart flutter. His broad shoulders and flank would have had an easy time encompassing her. Her fingers flicked not a second longer and she saw Arash fishing with Hektor. Again, a picture of Robin next to an ice cream truck came into view. She then paused at the picture and looked closer at the background. There was a woman with a blue swimsuit, her back turned towards the camera. Obviously she was not the famous queen herself, but Ritsuka couldn't help but remember her. She examined the stranger closely but couldn't find anything appealing from her. It felt underwhelming and different from how she saw Marie.

She closed the app but not before answering a few messages from her close acquaintances. There was also a message from Gawain, which she wound up taking a lot of time to come up with a reply to. And in a brief moment of recollection, she looked up the foreign words Marie used, finding out they were a casual farewell.

The orange haired girl collapsed onto the bed, trying to ready some questions to bring up when she meets with her Servant again. After several stressful moments, she shut her eyes, pulled the covers of the luxurious bed around her and fell asleep.

* * *

When the next day arrived, Ritsuka took a healthy breakfast, put on her usual clothes, and made her way to the beach again, only to have her resolve shook to the core.

In the middle of a large steel arc where a few families and other people were shuffling to get to the beach from the pathway along the lengthy road, stood Marie Antoinette already in her beach attire. Her cute, innocent charm had been curiously stacked on by a sensual, rosy bikini fashioned with golden rings connecting each part of the garment together. In the middle of her chest was a golden ring holding the two slim, red pads together while that small gap provided a good deal of exposure.

Ritsuka wound up examining her Servant a bit longer. Her bikini bottom was cut so low that it looked an inch or two away from revealing her private parts, that and how her top was also cut so low. But of course that queen was oblivious to that fact. She only donned that outfit because she looked absolutely stunning in it, her confident smile told Ritsuka of that. On a different note, she seemed oddly taller now. Looking down Ritsuka found out why. On her feet were black, lace up sandals with heels slightly higher than the ones she wore yesterday. And she still wore the wide brimmed hat which Ritsuka was fond of.

Chaldea's Master tried to not look surprised as she got closer.

"You're finally here!" It was impressive how Marie sprinted from her spot along the wide pavement, but what was most surprising was what came after. The queen reached out and pulled her Master's head forward before pressing their lips together in a simple kiss, one that lasted only half a second, a gentle peck. "I was waiting for you. Well then, shall we get going, mon chéri?"

Before Ritsuka could even get a grasp of the situation in its entirety, let alone the small contact that was forced onto her, Marie pulled her hand away and led them down the stone steps towards the massive beach, at the edge where there were fewer people. When the long walk on the sand finally cleared her mind, she decided to chalk it up to the queen's usual mischievousness, though it did leave her somewhat flustered as she had done such a thing before. But ultimately, the brief gesture wasn't enough to get her worked up. Kissing after all shouldn't even be a big deal for the royal. French were notorious for their greetings, right? Right?

They both laid their things down. Ritsuka brought along a blanket and parasol while Marie had a basket full of drinks and sandwiches. All the while the Master tried to figure out a way to make conversation. The beach activities sounded quieter today. There were a lot less people than yesterday. And their spot was strangely remote, although not far away enough that they couldn't see the rest of the beach.

The lunch, which the queen had prepared, was delicious in every discernable way. They enjoyed the food, with Ritsuka asking how her friend learnt to make it. Soon Marie's charm made her forget all worries on how to broach the topic she was so curious about. She found it funny that the queen even brought tea bags despite the warm and sunny place.

Ritsuka yawned after they cleaned up. She stretched up her arms and fell back to relax while Marie pulled out a bottle of something from her bag. Glancing at the queen, she decided to raise a certain question. "So umm…. I know this is sort of out of the blue, but Marie, how long have you been interested in women?" she asked in an apathetic voice.

"For a long time now, since my previous life." she answered without looking, as she popped open the bottle and dabbed the contents into her hand. Lotion spilled out before being applied to her arm. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm… I'm just curious." Ritsuka shifted uncomfortably. "So what do you like about them that made you lose interest in guys?"

Marie smiled at her. "Everything, from their scent to their kindly nature, not brutish or insensitive. It's difficult to describe."

She nodded silently. "Have you… had partners before?"

Marie dabbed more of the sunscreen and applied it to her other arm. "I had two before. Fun times, those were. Our trysts were often wild and unheard of during those early ages."

That last comment made Chaldea's Master pause and purse her lips before saying, "What do you mean by that? Can you tell me more about them?"

The queen laughed. "Do you really want to know a monarch's secret taboos?"

That made her think long and hard. Why was she so hung up on Marie's uncommon taste? It was like a mystery that was trying to pull her in. Regardless though, learning about it shouldn't hurt. She would still remain the same and her crush for a certain knight wouldn't disappear. "If that's okay with you… I understand if this is a delicate subject you don't want to come to light. We could always talk about something else," she heard herself say as she brought out an ounce of courage.

Marie shook her head. "It's alright. This is ancient history, so it has no weight on me anymore. I must warn you though, my tale is quite explicit."

Ritsuka blinked.

"How should I begin…" The twin-tailed girl hummed as she dabbed sunscreen into her hand and rubbed it on her feet. The sound of waves crashing could be heard from the background. "Back in those early times, I kept a secret from my husband. You know how kings are often busy and away from the palace, not enough time for you or to be concerned with your worries. Well, I took a liking to one of my maids in Versailles."

It must have been luxurious to own a maid, not to mention living in a palace, Ritsuka thought.

"She was an absolutely beautiful woman, drop dead gorgeous. Men were easily swayed by her good looks, even my dear spouse, though he never showed it openly, but that did not matter. She was a unique individual." Marie spoke with words ringing with admiration and affection. "Not only was she tall, she was also intelligent for someone of low birth. But my favorite aspect of her is the amber hair she took care of each night. I just wasn't convinced she was a mere peasant."

"But she was exemplary in her work. She was a fine and talented servant. In any case, that maid often woke me up and helped me change to start my day. Our eyes would often meet and we would exchange pleasantries. We grew close. I often confided in her all of my troubles. It was difficult to face the truth that I was kindling special feelings for her, being the queen at the time and having only fancied men until then, but I kept it together. Otherwise, it would have caused a great uproar. Could you imagine a royal courting a mere servant of the same sex during that time? It would have certainly added ten pages worth of text to what history books depicted of me."

So Marie did have trouble admitting her feelings, Ritsuka thought. Putting herself in the queen's shoes, it must have been problematic, conflicting, and downright confusing. She imagined it, her having a close companion that she always talked to, smiling together, sharing their dilemmas within the large palace, then suddenly she found that same friend attractive the next day. Her first reaction for it would be denial. And Ritsuka had no trouble imitating that denial, but the attraction was a different matter. The latter hinged Ritsuka to the story.

"I won't drown you with all the details, but it all started one night. Rarely did I find myself in a foul mood but that night was one of them..."

"In my carelessness and anger I did something quite vile. You know how it is. I was so young, even younger than you are now, that I quickly lost hold of my modesty. Despicable words were thrown right out of my mouth while the maid collected all my discarded clothes. Of course, my mood did not become sober after only several insults. Eventually I screamed at her to drop everything and bark like a dog."

Imagining that left Ritsuka to stare dumbfounded at her. The queen had noticed her disbelief, smiling abashedly back at her Master.

"It was a spur of the moment," she said solemnly with regret tinged in her tone. "Never did I mean to mock my dearest maid. I always took care to act appropriately and respectfully in front of people, even if they were a commoner. But just as I realized what I had done and was about to throw an apology, she…"

"Barked? Like a dog?" Ritsuka's image of a woman barking willingly was bizarre to imagine. It got her heart racing a little.

Marie nodded. "Indeed. And she smiled at that and knew how awful I felt. I apologized nonetheless, but she said to pay it no mind and to continue with what I was doing. Taking hints wasn't something I was good at, so she laughed and told me exactly what to do. She instructed me in the ways to release my pent up emotions. She told me to sit there and direct her again."

Ritsuka swallowed something and felt her chest thumping as the queen trailed off.

"It reached the point where I ordered her to get down on all fours…" This time Marie looked a bit flushed. "It was the beginning of our dynamic. She let me order her, take advantage of our positions, and do drastic things for our pleasure. Later I found that it was a sort of kink of her's to be bossed around like that, and even later I found that I enjoyed taking control of her. You can imagine that we didn't stop there."

She paused for a moment, and Ritsuka could feel her cheeks getting even warmer.

"We did it, in heated passion, like a pair of wild, yet gorgeous, animals. Both of us were new to the concept, but neither of us were strangers to one's body. You could say that possessing the same set of limbs made it easier than were it with a random man and finding your way around his loins. But to say that it wasn't foreign nor familiar would be a lie. I'd never have thought of doing it with another like that until I guided my mouth inside hers and took her clothes off."

Hearing that, Ritsuka leaned in closer. There was a strange feeling that pulsed below her gut as she pictured two women together entangled closely with one another while they made out. Odd it was, the two had been close friends, which resulted in them discovering something for their own, something that brought them to overcome the barrier of their social structure. The young girl could chart the course of their relationship, and it might have been natural that they ended up that way due to their closeness.

"Legs spread we tasted the other's sex, all inside my private room. She had a sweet voice that sounded heavenly whenever I teased her cute little clit and vagina with my fingers. And our experimentation didn't end there. We had our own slits feel each other, letting us reach heavenly bliss, not something you'd experience under normal circumstances."

The picture of Marie's bare sex pleasuring another woman's made Ritsuka tighten her lips together while her mind filled with the imaginative moans of the pair's lustful endeavours. Strangely, the thought left her elated and somewhat excited. She'd never envisioned another girl naked before, let alone the queen she was speaking with. This was a new experience, one that she did involuntarily.

"We did it until early morning, exhausted, disheveled and reeking of sex. No one knew our secret as we both did our best to hide it, though I could guess one or two servants got an idea from the loud moans coming from my bedroom door." Marie giggled at that. "We kept up the charade, sometimes touching each other as we passed even when other people were around. It was dangerous, not only for me but for her as well, she could have lost her head if the king found out, yet we still did it with extreme caution. We were addicted to each other's bodies and the finesse in pleasing them that we just couldn't stop."

"And you've been into women ever since?"

"Oui, nothing else satisfied me after that, not even my poor husband, who had health problems. But more than just being with women, it's about dominating them that gets me really excited." Her tone remained sweet and innocent.

"You must have really liked her to continue your relationship under such a tense situation." Ritsuka's heart beat a few times as she continued with, "What about her did you find most attractive?"

Marie looked thoughtful for a moment. "Apart from being witty and laidback, she had a nice, gorgeous backside."

The young girl bit her lip, trying to imagine what that would look like.

"Yes, her bottom was a sight I most enjoyed in our sessions. It was big and round." The queen's perverse words made Ritsuka imagine the sight. "And cushy to squeeze, and satisfying to slap."

Ritsuka felt her heart flutter and found her thighs pressing tightly against one another. Imagining the woman was not at all disturbing, but it did feel really strange. The sight dispersed just as quickly as it formed in her mind when she reasoned with herself. In any case, this was all news. Who could have thought that the graceful and friendly queen could have such a side to her? Certainly not Ritsuka. She had to pause and let the information sink in for a while before moving onward. And when she did, her attention went back to the queen's secret history. "What about your second partner?"

"Her, hm? Well, for some strange reason we ended up with the same dynamic as well, though not totally unexpected given my newfound appetite. She was a court woman, proud yet shy. Her story is a bit longer though. It was scandalous, obviously, but that didn't stop my younger self from satiating my desires and having fortnightly trysts with her. Perhaps I shall tell you about her some other time because it will take us sundown to fully cover." Then Marie looked apologetic as she gazed at Ritsuka. "I must come across as eccentric, perverted even now that you know my secret."

The Master shook her head, although the weight of these revelations still took time to process. "That's not the strangest tale I've ever heard." Well, aside from their relatively epic journey, this one was by far the most steamy. "Don't worry, I still respect you a lot."

Marie laughed. "I suppose. You are Chaldea's Master after all. Legends and myths hang around you on a daily basis, like butterflies. Why are you so curious about my private life, by the way?"

"Well… It's just that this is all so new to me," admitted the girl. "You are the only woman that I know of who has been in this kind of relationship."

Silently the queen nodded. "Have you ever had any partners, Ritsuka?"

"H-huh?"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

For a moment, Ritsuka had assumed she was referring to sex partners, ones that came over and would pleasure her, like the maid, but now she felt dumb. "No, I've never been in a relationship. I'm a… Anyway, sorry for being so nosy, your life is just so intriguing, Marie."

"Don't mention it. I enjoy our talks. Friends should confide in each other after all."

Ritsuka nodded. Friends. Yes, that's what they were. She saw the noble in a new light now, but they certainly still were friends, although she couldn't help but have difficulty looking at Marie as she smiled at her now. "I agree. Thanks for sharing. I feel like I've gotten to know you better now."

A warm breeze washed over the entire beach. Ritsuka took an ice cold drink from her small cooler before watching as the noble turned around and looked at her. Intrigued, she stared into those sky blue eyes which seemed to be hiding something. But then Marie smiled and raised the bottle of sunscreen. "Ritsuka, do you mind putting this on my back?"

"Sure thing." She put her drink down and took the plastic bottle from her hands. Her friend took off her hat and gently laid herself down on the blanket. Unsure if it's because Marie was a Servant, but her skin seemed to be as fair as it did yesterday. It was debatable whether she needed the lotion in the first place. Regardless, her hand caught a good helping of the stuff and she spread it all around her palm to warm up. Her eyes roamed around the exposed back for a moment. The shoulders there were so thin that they resembled a doll's, even her own was more muscular.

Deciding to not waste any time, she started at her neck where the long silvery hair had been combed aside. She pressed her fingers down and spread the lotion to every corner. Moving down, she let her hands part ways and rubbed each shoulder at the same time. Her fingers nimbly brushed against the queen's collarbone, and in no time at all the sparse area was dressed with white cream.

Marie hummed a soft song all the while, and Ritsuka's thoughts were distracted on occasion by it.

The surface of her back grabbed the young girl's attention. Lines made by her shoulder blade seemed more noticeable now that she was looking at this close. Her hands soon slowed down as she examined the noblewoman's back thoroughly. The motions become obstructed when she reaches an area covered by the straps of the rosy bikini. Golden rings held the shoulder straps in place from the main band. Her fingers had to maneuver around it to get across, but Marie's abrupt silence pulled her attention. Was she annoyed that Ritsuka wasn't being thorough? Of course the polite queen would never voice out that complaint. Not wanting to be a disappointment, she gently brought her fingers underneath the band of the bikini top and spread the lotion there, applying only the smallest amount of pressure. Marie's humming returned and Ritsuka let out a quiet sigh of relief.

The queen's legs and feet were not so difficult. It was when she reached the thighs that she began to slow down again. The pale white skin looked so flawless that she was fascinated as she rubbed against it.

She took the bottle once again and reapplied the cool stuff in her hands. Her consciousness avoided the other region covered in the swimsuit, so her eyes remained only at the thighs. They were long and slim, quite appealing to look at. Her fingers went back to the supple skin, avoiding too much pressure. It was pleasant to massage, she had to admit. She grew weary that she might have been touching for too long, but Marie's humming changed into a happier tune and it helped Ritsuka relax. Her fingers prodded the inner sides of her thigh, careful not to go too high up, and soon she felt sweat running down her neck from how conscious she was.

Taking a deep breath, Ritsuka retreated and adjusted her knees to relax their tension. She took the bottle again and squeezed a little drop onto her still moist hands. Her eyes dropped down as she did so. Marie looked good in red. Her bikini from yesterday also fitted her quite well that her eyes had naturally drifted downwards to her butt as she walked away to swim. She wondered whether Marie looked at other girls' asses too. Intriguing as it sounded, she focused her gaze on the red swimsuit bottom she wore. Truly it was quite form fitting that it wedged between her tight, perky ass. Unlike guys who have muscles built everywhere.

Then it hit her. Had she been checking Marie out all this time because she found her especially attractive? Sure she admired her looks, but that wasn't reason enough to leer at sensitive parts of her body. She shook that thought away. Something must be wrong for her to be feeling that way. It must have been the weather, or Marie's story getting to her consciousness.

Nevertheless, the sight of her rear looked tempting to feel as she stopped spreading the lotion around her hands. So much so, that she had difficulty peeling her eyes away.

Before she could proceed any further in her task, she reassured herself one more time that she didn't think of Marie's features in any special way, that she was simply curious.

Feeling content with that, she went to feel the queen's lower back, just above the rim of the red fabric, while thoughts of the soft flesh underneath it gradually plagued her mind with every slow movement of her fingertips.

The sounds of the crashing waves was a welcome distraction. However, even that didn't last long.

Her hands idled around that area for a lot longer than she realized, the sight of her backside just looked so tempting, until she accidentally slipped the tip of her finger inside the skimpy cloth. She realized this too late and chose to not move away. The gold rings at each side of her hips gleamed as she tested the waters with this touch. Her eyes darted towards the queen, but all she saw was a cheery face, humming softly. This urged Ritsuka on. She forgot all about her own internal warnings and slipped an entire finger inside while circling around gently. Again there was no change from the queen, no sounds of complaints. The gorgeous lady didn't so much as bat an eye towards her experiment.

On the other hand, the young girl's breath hitched, as she slipped more of her fingers inside the fabric. The texture of the soft rear made her bite her lip. She didn't hear the tune stop. Her mind was in shambles as she tried to undress that cloth with her eyes and imagine how it would feel to squeeze the flesh from inside. The temptations were enough to push her. After a moment of intense waiting and deliberating, both of her hands finally managed to dove inside until she saw the contours made by her knuckles underneath the swimsuit bottom. Engrossed, she felt the peak of those mounds finally and couldn't help but sound her joy in a quiet gasp.

But then, she realized what she was doing and slipped her hands out of the swimwear, nervous and pale, sweating as if she had woken up from a nightmare.

The humming disappeared. An unpleasant chill ran down her spine.

"Why did you stop?" asked the queen without looking her way.

Ritsuka's throat went dry. "O-Oh, I-I'm…. just trying to get some more lotion…" The unbelievable question only made her grow confused as she moisturized her palms again. It seemed that even this couldn't faze the queen.

She had been interested in why Marie had come to like what the same sex offered, and now this was her chance to find out. But going forward with this seemed wrong. She was her friend and yet she was being so casual in letting her feel her private region. It felt like Ritsuka was taking advantage of that fact. Still she wanted to learn more, feel more and understand why that was the case. That's right, she's only doing this to explore, to understand why others had an appeal to them. Since it wasn't a big deal to Marie, it shouldn't matter much, right? Marie had liked her maid's bottom, and she wanted to see if she could feel the same with hers.

When she finished coating her hands with the slick substance, she took a deep breath and gingerly inserted her hands in the sexy swimwear. It took no less than a span of a second to find those soft mounds with her palms. She bit her upper lip as she enclosed the twins with her hands, rubbing lotion everywhere, pulling the red garment down just a little with her strenuous movements. Marie's bubble butt felt far better than she imagined. All restraints preventing her from ogling fell away for her eyes to examine and marvel at the place she was openly groping. There was no change in the humming, a clear invitation without a doubt. Her throat went dry when she started feeling the woman's ass crack with her thumbs, spreading them apart a bit and running up and down the soft crevice.

Finally, she gave them a firm squeeze, and an explosive sensation hit Ritsuka like a train from below her gut. This was the first time she felt this way, and from rubbing against the French queen's magnificent ass. Gender and stature were all but forgotten. A heated feeling grew in her own nether regions. Her hands circled around with a bit more pressure. She could tell Marie liked it by the sound of her joyful humming. Soon she was lost in the feeling that her fingers eventually slipped deeper, down towards the roof of the inner thighs.

It took a moment before she realized what was happening. She was copping up a feel of her friend's pert rear for her own pleasure. Embarrassed at how awful her thoughts had become, she slid her hands out of the cloth reluctantly and reeled them back into place. "All done."

Marie got up and smiled at her a moment later. "Thank you."

Relieved that there was no mention of her ill motives, Ritsuka breathed a sigh out of earshot, taking her drink and gulping it all down, feeling exhausted.

"Did you like the feeling of my butt?"

"Ghk!" The youth choked on her drink and coughed up.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Marie sounded worried.

Taking a minute to calm down, Ritsuka replied, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… you know!"

"It was no trouble." Marie's smile was saintly. "Honestly, I was surprised at first, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself so much that I didn't want to interrupt."

Ritsuka felt her entire face grow sweltering. "Still, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

"It was just you rubbing sunscreen on me for too long." She giggled. "There is nothing wrong with that. You do not have to be stiff from such a simple matter, Ritsuka."

Still embarrassed, Chaldea's Master scratched the back of her neck and gazed into the distance. "I did…" She said in a soft mutter.

"Pardon?"

"I liked the feeling of your butt…" The girl forced out the words. "I was interested in how you thought of your maid so I tried to see for myself."

"Is that all?" The knowing smile etched in the queen's face was nerve-wracking.

"I was curious about your butt. It just looks so amazing and tempting."

"You flatter me. Thank you. That is honestly the first time someone has said that to me. I am flushed." She laughed and looked mischievous as she gazed at the orange-haired girl. "But you know, Master, you have quite the impressive body too."

Ritsuka grew nervous when she noticed the queen looking her up and down. "Stop it, I don't know how much embarrassment I can take."

The sounds of excited laughter grew distant. Once the talk died down, Ritsuka took a swift glance at the woman laying on her back, enjoying the soothing breeze. She hadn't put up a fuss about Ritsuka rummaging about her delicate parts. It made her ponder just how much experience it took to have that kind of composure. Again, her curiosity became excited, while her arousal only shrunk down a few notches but not yet disappearing. "I wonder…." she started before her mind caught up. "... What is it like to follow your orders?"

That got Marie's attention and she stared up, surprised.

"I'm used to taking orders from Da Vinci, so it's probably not all that different." Of course it was, and she knew there were a lot of things involved, things that she had never done before in her lonesome life.

"Would you like me to try it with you?"

The question made her entire body feel tense. She nodded silently however. As Marie went quiet and started thinking deeply, Ritsuka clenched a part of the beach blanket in her hand, waiting for her first few words.

"Drink that water bottle." The queen pointed at the object in reach.

Raising a brow, she stared at the object, wondering why she should do it, before finally grabbing it. It was a mundane task that didn't take a few seconds to complete.

"What's wrong? You look like you're disappointed," Marie teased.

Ritsuka pursed her lip after completing her simple task. "I expected something more… risqué."

Her statement was met by a nod and a forlorn smile that seemed to regard the other person as a child with no experience. "Ritsuka," Marie sounded serious for once. "Doing that sort of thing with you is a lot easier said than done. Did you ever consider your status? You are a Master. You hold my contract, and in battle, you hold my life in your hands."

"But what's that got to do with anything?" The orange haired girl looked puzzled. "We are just fooling around on this beach."

But the queen shook her head. "You must think that 'obeying' and 'giving control' are the same thing. As Servants we've obeyed you because we share your goal and we like you. What you did just now was just like that. You drank from that bottle because we had a goal that we shared and you are comfortable with me. So in the end it was an inconsequential thing, just as it's for us in acting as your Servants. Protecting you, fighting for you, it's all like drinking from a water bottle. But what you're asking from me is the latter."

"I have to give up control? Like a marionette."

"Indeed. Without having thoughts or sentiments of your own, you have to let yourself be a puppet. And for why that is the case, well, let us just say the thrill comes up when you start becoming reluctant of what you are told to do so. Now you see what I am hinting at? Being a Master, you shall let the other side take over, and that is not how the system should work for there will likely be cracks forming later on. You will be just another person, not a Master by any means."

"I trust you, Marie." Ritsuka smiled. "I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't with you. Perhaps we could even treat it as a game of sorts, something to pass the time."

The queen let out a little exasperated sigh, one that went by in a flash. "Very well then. A game is it? I suppose we can call it that. Of course, you are free to do as you wish whenever. There's no stopping you after all."

The girl sat on her knees. Her orange hair which tied into a side tail waved against the breeze. "I'm ready."

Then the order came after a heartbeat. "Take your shirt off." Marie usually didn't come off as a domineering monarch, yet the tone she suddenly donned felt commanding and genuine.

"Huh?" Ritsuka looked like a deer in headlights.

A bewitching smile crept up from the noble's lips. "My first command is for you to take your shirt off right here in front of me."

A cold sweat ran down Ritsuka's spine. The gravity of that order had been delivered with the same innocent tone she was so accustomed to hearing. She could only return silence as her mind swam through the possibilities which laid before her. Stripping off one layer of clothing might not be a big deal for anybody, but for Ritsuka it was an impossible task. They were at the beach where gazes could freely move around and people could pop in at any moment. The sheer risk of being caught without her shirt on, even though dozens of people there were half-naked, made her chest grow tight. She just wasn't comfortable being seen.

"On second thought…." Ritsuka trailed. Her upturned gaze went to Marie, as her pursed lips turned apologetic smile, implying she was unable to follow through.

"I understand if you can't." Marie looked at her warmly.

Ritsuka nodded.

"See? It is difficult to give up control, to revoke your free will."

The youth hung her head in shame. Despite all those claims of trusting her Servant, she just couldn't do it.

"My maid was quite daring after all." The queen looked down at her feet. "She not only trusted me but also thought only of me. It was that devotion that allowed her to surrender her entire body to me."

Ritsuka thought that was an incredible, beautiful thing. Just like how her Servants were willing to risk life and limb for her, that woman offered herself without fear, all for Marie. She wanted to be the same. She liked Marie, and she wanted to be devoted to her, the sweet, innocent queen. She just needed to be brave.

The girl pursed her lips. She had asked for this, to follow her- no, to give up control. It didn't sound like a big deal, but now it was like a grave reality. Complete devotion, entrusting her entire body to someone else, this was what the noble meant. Ritsuka's heart started pounding wildly in her chest as she looked around the vicinity. They were far away from the rest such that no one would bother to come here, nor glance their way. She was thankful for this, but she was still in front of Marie. It was a tense decision doing it here in public in front of her friend where the open sea could be watching. A rush of adrenaline poured out from nowhere. A drop of sweat ran down her back from all the thoughts and insinuations running her. She looked down at herself. The Hawaiian shirt she was wearing had been too small, so the ends were tied together right above her stomach. When she came here, she didn't have any intention to go for a swim, so underneath that shirt was only her plain black bra. Below all that were her short shorts made of white denim.

"Ritsuka?" Marie looked at her quizzically with a hint of worry.

It took another few seconds for her to muster up her courage. She had asked for this. This was what she wanted. If she gave up now after just a single order it would look too pathetic in front of the queen, and it wouldn't prove the mutual devotion between Master and Servant.

"Apologies, Marie. I'm going forward with it." Ritsuka reached for the knot which held her attire from falling apart. Her limbs were shaking, nervous of what she was about to do. She carefully, slowly undid the knot, failing to keep her fingers steady, while the noblewoman watched with bated breath. The white and orange floral patterns splayed out.

There were still buttons which she left fastened to prevent the top of her bust from showing.

When she had trouble undoing them, fumbling at every attempt, Marie reached out and touched her arm. "You can do it, Ritsuka," she encouraged. "Just pretend that we're all alone."

Her chest rose and fell as she breathed deeply, finding a sanctuary in her mind where prying eyes could not find her.

"That's it. Gently now." Marie continued to support her as she undid her buttons one by one.

When she slid the sleeves off and let the thing fall onto the ground, Marie beamed at the youth. "Splendid! Very well done!" She drank in the sight of the lovely girl, whose chest was slightly above average.

Ritsuka glanced away, wrapping her arms around her waist, trying to uphold some sense of decency as she shamefully covered her exposed skin.

"They look bigger than I imagined," commented the noblewoman with ease. "Have you ever had people gawking at your round bust?"

The blatant tone was subtle but didn't come off as rude as it reached Ritsuka's ear. It only made her shiver. "Yes… I just ignore it though." She could feel her ears glowing red as she tried not to mind the queen's open stare at her assets. Her eyes darted to the rest of the beach. There was no one close enough to see her, to see that she was partially topless, though it was reassuring that, from a distance, she looked like she was simply wearing a black swimsuit.

Marie's gaze seemed so intense as it drifted downward, examining details of Ritsuka's body. The Master could only shiver as she felt the intrusiveness of those cold, blue eyes.

"And you have quite the amazing midsection." Her tone was like a professor judging a student's homework. "The bumps, ridges, stretching down across your abdomen are quite pronounced but not enough to be called muscular. I like it. You have a solid tummy to go with your narrow waist. And your shoulders, do not even get me started on how wonderfully sculpted they are! My, I simply cannot find anything about you that I do not find lacking!"

Ritsuka blushed under her inquisitive examination, not knowing how to react to such flattery.

The gentle wind from the shore brushed against her stomach. Her skin tingled from the cold touch, making her shiver. Feeling naked more than ever, her breath quickened a little. Throughout her relatively short life, every beach trip always had her wearing a shirt of some kind. Less than that was out of the question.

"Are you still doing alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm just not used to showing so much skin out in the open."

Marie looked saddened. "Is that so? It's a shame. You are really pretty, Ritsuka. You have a body to die for."

The compliments didn't help the young girl from calming down the feeling of her skin getting covered with goosebumps. Was Marie actually enjoying this? Was this the rush that she desired from her maid?

"It would be such a waste if more people didn't get to witness your lovely physique, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Ritsuka felt something uncomfortable at the pit of her stomach as the queen's tone turned sly.

"Be a dear and buy us an ice cream cone from that truck will you?" She casually pointed towards the idle vehicle on the side of the road, up another set of steps a great distance apart from the entrance they walked into. These steps seemed to lead to a narrow entryway. Nobody used it as it was too far from the rest of the beach, but it was closer to their spot. "Vanilla with chocolate sprinkles should do."

The sound of the order made Chaldea's Master anxious. She was on edge with each word the queen uttered that her legs were visibly shaking. The mere situation was starting to get her a bit excited. For one, Marie had never acted like this before. It was awfully refreshing, in a strange, twisted kind of way. And two, she was obeying one of her own Servants, now a close acquaintance. There was a unique rush at the thought of switching their authorities, which motivated her even more.

"O-On it…" Ritsuka stood up while her knees wobbled, and Marie simply giggled at her. She now left the comforts of their spot and was blasted by the bright ray of the sun, in only her bra and shorts. Her eyes darted again to her right and noted that people were too busy to pay her any attention. This gave her courage as she trudged through the sand in her sandals. It was a hellishly long walk. She thought of covering her top half with her arms multiple times but it might draw in attention.

Reaching the stairs, still no one had found her out. This was a distant part of the vacation spot after all. The sands clinging to her footwear fell onto the solid, grey pavements until she finally reached the top. Air seemed to blow past her chest, making her feel naked and tense and wonder whether there was someone to her side. Immediately she found the long path along the road. She felt relieved to see the main entrance was quite a fair distance away, and people were idling about on the benches there. She reached the ice cream truck after a handful of steps. There was a man inside sitting by the window where a tip jar and a chalkboard sign stood at the counter to one side. He was looking at his phone, bored. Ritsuka's heart began to race. She hadn't accounted for when she needed to order.

"Two v-vanilla cones p-please." She called out in a creaking voice, breaking the silence. Her body inched close to the steel counter so that from his elevated angle he wouldn't see below her neck. "With chocolate sprinkles."

Her heart started rapidly beating as the man looked up from what he was typing. His bored face didn't give any sort of reaction, to her relief but worry didn't stray far, before answering, "Sorry we're out of vanilla."

Ritsuka felt a cold chill run down her spine when his eyes started becoming wide awake and his head moved a bit. She wanted to hurry up. "Then what do you have?"

"The menu is right over there." Lazily he pointed to his right with his thumb. There was a list stuck on the side of the truck next to the window they were chatting through.

Biting her lip, she turned that way and had to step closer to it. This had an unwanted effect. In her movement, the man left any semblance of lethargy and followed her motion. Eyes came alive. He noticed what she was wearing, and she felt her chest pound faster than an engine. He found her out. He was eyeing her, staring at her underwear. From such a distance, he couldn't mistake it for a bikini; the shiny fabric alone should give it away, that and the tiny black ribbon at the very middle. This stranger was looking directly at her chest. He sat upright, revealing the musty white polo shirt he was wearing. His bare arms were hairy and looked like they had advanced towards the counter.

"Then I-I'll have mint with the chocolate sprinkles." She said then looked up, and found him sporting an enormous grin.

"Coming right up." His cheeky face idled a while longer before he turned.

The man went to work in an awfully good mood. Ritsuka grimaced and felt like her chest was about to burst. It was a blessing that they were separated by this truck, or else she wagered something else would happen. She went to her previous spot and waited. And what a long wait it was. He kept turning to look at her, a knowing look on his face. His movements were sluggish, playful, and kept making artificial blunders. He would grab a cone then walk back towards the counter. Now standing, he had no cause to not see more of her neck down. Then he would take a half step over to the side and reach for the bag of sprinkles. He licked his lips as he meaninglessly poured the small bits out of the bag instead of grabbing a spoon, while he tried to sneak glances at Ritsuka's collarbone.

Weariness and disgust grew in her chest as she waited helplessly. It was like she was trapped and put up for display. Her feet tapped impatiently on the spot, her arm brushed against her exposed navel in order for her hand to grab her other arm. In doing so, she consciously felt her lack of clothes even more.

He brought the cones out, extending his arms out to her. She noticed him lean forward more than needed, and thoughts came rapidly through her mind. What if he dropped them in favor of doing something else? What if he reached out and yanked her remaining cloth, leaving her with nothing else to wear as she went back? She rubbed her thighs just thinking about it. Her face grew red as she grabbed the money from her shorts and left them on the metal surface. She raised her arms to take the pair of ice cream, noticing his increasing excitement at her leaving her chest defenseless from his leering. But there was a strange feeling of excitement when his hands came free of the dessert a short distance from her, making her toes curl and her nails dig into her sandals. He could have very well reached out at that moment, yet he didn't do it and Ritsuka felt her chest labour as it rose and fell. Then as she was about to turn and walk away, he called out.

"No tips?"

She looked at him, desperate and annoyed. His smug grin was irritating to look at. She finally relented and took out a bit of change in her pocket. The jar was far from her reach, so she got on her toes and dropped the coins on the narrow slit on the lid, giving him a closer look of her cleavage.

His eyes seemed to enjoy the sight. The attention she garnered from him felt disturbing yet adrenaline kept pumping through her veins, preventing her from fleeing. He smiled, as she was about to retract her hand. "Thanks. Nice bikini by the way." Then she could've sworn he said he wanted to take a closer look at it, but it was only her mind trying to piece his intentions together. He must have wanted to ask where she got or why she was wearing it. Once again, a feeling of budding intensity grew in her nether regions. She realized his words were turning her on.

What if she replied with thank you, unmoved by his perverted gaze? That sudden thought crossed her mind. It would have appeared that she was leading him on. It would have appeared that she was rewarding him and his hidden intentions.

The place disappeared from her sight as she fast walked out of there, flustered and bothered, chest heaving. Her knees felt like they were going to give way at any moment. She wanted nothing more than to return to Marie in their secluded spot and give her trembling legs a rest.

But fate wouldn't have it her way.

"Oh, Master. Fancy meeting you—" The masculine voice stopped suddenly in front of her.

Ritsuka looked up and found Fergus holding a pile of wooden logs in one arm. His broad chest was glistening with sweat coating his bulging muscles, and his arms were just as impressive. The stunned man looked her up and down, making Ritsuka cry inside. "W-What are you doing here?" Her hands were occupied with holding the two desserts so she couldn't cover herself, and she desired only to do just that. Hopefully, the Celtic hero was too old to make the distinction between clothing that he wouldn't notice her predicament.

But he smiled and let out a whistle, making Ritsuka's blood run cold. He raised his free hand to scratch the back of his head. When he curled his arm, the muscles they bore flexed and dripped a small amount of sweat. It looked like it could lift her up easily. "This vacation thing must be making people let loose that even Master had to don such a nice piece of fashion. I must say, Master, you are looking quite delectable." His playful leering made the young girl quiver. She could tell that his eyes idled at her exposed valley. He must have thought of something at that moment. Then she noticed his hand fell down to his side. His swim trunks were there. His hand idly took position on his waist. The girl felt a pang of dizziness as she considered what he was thinking as he examined her and if there was a reaction brewing under his large trunks. But it took only a moment to realize she was fooling herself. Nevertheless, she couldn't keep herself from forming guesses on what the muscular man kept to himself.

"Anyway, I'm off to deliver some lumber to the beach for plans of building a soba stand to make money. You should stop by, I'll be happy to see you." He walked on over, she froze as the towering body of the Celtic warrior eclipsed her like a giant. Her eyes darted towards his sweltering skin. Scars ran down his bare naked chest. He raised his free hand and images flashed rapidly one after another in her mind, until she realized he was bringing it up to her bare shoulder. Electricity ran down her spine when she felt his large hand completely envelop her narrow limb. It lifted itself up and left a warm print on her skin, before he walked past her.

Ritsuka watched him leave and took this as her cue to run away. Sweat was now pouring down on every side of her like a veil. Her head felt light, and the world was spinning. Her footfalls against the sand sapped at her energy with their heaviness. Each one was accompanied by ragged breaths.

Finally the familiar parasol came into view. No sooner did she duck under it than Marie greeted her with the same cheerful voice that she used on a daily basis. "Welcome back!"

"They didn't have vanilla." Ritsuka trudged closer on her knees and brought the queen her ice cream.

"Such a shame, but there's no helping it I guess." She didn't bat an eye to Ritsuka's chaotic state as she took a lick of the cold dessert.

Slumping down on her butt, Ritsuka decided to do the same in order to distract her from her own explosive thoughts. The minty taste drew her focus, and soon, she was lapping at it like a dog to a water dish. On the other hand, her friend was enjoying it at her leisure. Dignified was the right word to describe the way she tackled her frozen treat. As melted trails soon escaped unto her fingers, Marie tilted her head and lapped the delicious streak of mint, humming happily.

Her obliviousness to the trouble Ritsuka had to go through seemed unreal. How much did the queen plan for exactly? No, that wasn't it. Marie had a wealth of experience under her belt. This thing Ritsuka did was a mere trifle matter to her. Beyond the shadow of a doubt, underneath that innocent and child-like persona, there was a queen who indulged in far deeper lasciviousness, and she did a good job of hiding it too. Ritsuka could only imagine what kind of positions or tasks that maid had been put through. Would she be able to do the same for Marie? Would she be able to spread open her legs so willingly for the queen?

Chaldea's Master pictured herself in a maid uniform, being ordered to lift her skirt up and reveal what she was wearing underneath in front of the queen, to be welcomed with praise from the benevolent ruler as she examined her body under the maid uniform. She shook that thought away and went back to her ice cream.

Marie shimmied towards the orange-haired girl until their shoulders were brushing against each other, once only her cone was left. "So? What happened?" She asked softly with a hint of giddiness while leaning close to her ear.

Chaldea's Master looked down at her unfinished dessert which was on the verge of melting. The events played back in her mind in near perfect sequence and clarity that the emotions she had back then came bubbling back. She pressed her lips together and felt a strange heat permeating from her stomach. "There was a guy back there…" She muttered finally. "He took my order and gave me ice cream."

"That's it?" Marie asked when she said nothing more.

Ritsuka quietly nodded.

There was a solemn silence followed by the queen smiling sweetly. "You can tell me what really happened, you know. After all, I told you my most intimate secret." Comforting warmth brushed along Ritsuka's lower back when the queen snaked an arm around her and rested a hand on her waist above her shorts.

Marie spoke as if she knew there was more to the story than what had actually happened, and that realization made the youth shiver. It took Ritsuka a while to relent, with the queen's close presence making it difficult otherwise. "He saw me. He saw what I was wearing, and I couldn't do anything about it."

"And?"

"There was a big grin on his face when he brought my order." Ritsuka's voice went into a whisper. "I must have appeared like I was leading him on."

"What do you feel about that?"

"It was…." Cogs in her mind rewound to the moment she noticed his eyes tracing her front when she tried to find the menu. "It was frightening. But… there was a bit of it that was exciting." She said after feeling the bad state of her underwear.

"Why was it exciting?" Marie's voice dropped into a whisper. She gave a possessive squeeze of the youth's waist, as if she was under her care. And Ritsuka found nothing wrong with that. She let herself be encircled by the woman's grasp, tracing her toned skin up and down.

"I don't know…"

"But you do know." Her hand which had been rubbing Ritsuka's side for a while now started dipping just a little bit into her shorts. The youth's heart was fragile at that moment, due to exposing her most sensitive thoughts, but she allowed the contact, for whatever reason. She just felt so secure in it. "Don't you?"

"… because he must have been turned on from watching me."

"And you liked it?"

"Well…. Yeah." She had a hard time saying that. Her chest tightened. "I felt nervous under his gaze and when it roamed around me."

"He must really like well-endowed girls then," Marie teased. "And luck would have it that my Master has an impressive pair."

A blush grew on the young girl's cheeks. She wasn't proud of them, but she was indeed gifted in that area. "Y-You might be right, he didn't even look at my face for the most part. But, it was so enticing that I began to imagine what could happen if I did something."

"Such as?"

Ritsuka paused for a long while, having trouble putting together the right words."... Gave him a peek of what's underneath."

"How do you think he would react?"

"He will probably cat-call me and stare at my boobs out in the open…. and probably reach out to try and cop a feel."

"And you will let him, won't you?"

"Y-Yeah… Is it strange? Am I actually perverted?" Ritsuka looked confused.

Marie removed her hand from the youth's side and gently patted her head. "People have different turn ons, and there is nothing wrong with yours. After all, I did tell you mine and you didn't seem bothered by it. So, it's alright to admit the fact that you liked it. Actually I'm partly to blame for you finding that out. It was brash of me, and for that I apologize."

"No, I asked to give up control to you, and you were just doing what I asked. Nobody is at fault." Ritsuka finally leant her head against the queen. "Anyway, I want to tell you more."

"Do go on." She smiled, possibly happy that there was more to the juicy tale. "I am all ears."

"Fergus was also there with his big, bulging chest out while carrying a pile of wood. We met after I got the cones. There was no denying that he liked what he saw because of the way he complimented and flirted with me."

"Monsieur Fergus does have a reputation for loving women excessively, but he is still a gentleman nonetheless and would do no harm. I'm just surprised that he made a pass at you, too."

"Me too, and…" Ritsuka hesitated. Was she really going to say this? She didn't know if such a sensitive detail involving her and one of her Servants should be divulged. However, explosive heat bubbling below her gut said otherwise. "I imagined him doing things to me."

"Like what?" When the young girl lingered for too long without a reply, too embarrassed to say anything, Marie became more persistent. "Ritsuka, we've gone over this before. Let's not keep any secrets."

"You're right, I'm sorry." She exhaled. "I imagined him… yanking my bra down. My hands were too busy, so there wouldn't be anything stopping him. And then… Fergus would push me back towards the back of the truck, pull my ass up after tearing my shorts off, and fuck me, his own Master, senseless using his gorilla-like body. God, I can't believe I'm saying that about Chaldea's notorious pervert, and it's making me so horny."

Marie smiled nonetheless. "So you prefer Fergus?"

"No! Maybe? Yes!? I don't know..." Ritsuka looked horrified at her friend. "I'm only fantasizing about what could have happened. It didn't necessarily have to be Fergus. I think any guy could have taken his place. Well, not just any guy, but still!"

"I see." The queen brushed her friend's unruly hair. "You must be really pent up."

The young girl silently nodded before feeling something drape over her shoulders. It was her Hawaiian shirt. The flimsy cloth returned her modesty, and she clutched at its length, covering up.

"You did well, Ritsuka. I'm proud you were able to deliver what I asked." Marie leaned forward and gave a small peck on the young girl's cheek. "But playtime ends now. Let's just relax and enjoy ourselves."

When Ritsuka did not have anything else to add, she put her weight against the lovely woman beside her as she watched the sparkles glistening from the peaceful waters. "Thanks for today, Marie. It was both exciting and mind-opening." The long, silvery hair of the queen felt nice as she brushed her cheek against it. An aromatic fragrance wafted from her friend letting herself enjoy the sensation whilst the sea turned bronze. Although, their relationship, as it stood, fell away from just friendship at this point, she realized. She tried to process what occured today. They did more than just touch and exchange intimate stories, something close friends would do. At the very end of it all, Marie opened a strange door for her, one that she took willingly as she gave up control, exposed herself for that queen's leisure and went through all that trouble just to give her a snack. And this was surely not something normal. She had experimented on Ritsuka, inspected her thoughts and desires. If she didn't know any better, she'd realize that she actually enjoyed being a plaything for this gorgeous noblewoman. That thought seemed fitting, she had to admit. Perhaps they were really more than just friends but not quite lovers. Ritsuka bit her lip at that consideration.

After the beach's population dwindled to a mere half dozen, they decided to pack up, exchanging stories of the French queen's earlier days and Ritsuka's unromantic school life. The walk back to the road was a quiet one however.

"I guess I'll be seeing you. Wanna talk through the Line app later? We can plan for tomorrow there." Ritsuka brought her phone out when they reached the empty sidewalk. Servants communicated with her through this system Chaldea created. It was a convenient way to get in touch with them even when they were far away.

"Very well, though I'm still not quite used to that technology yet. Please teach me more about it tonight." Her long, smooth hair looked beautiful as the setting sun dyed it the color of sunflowers. Cold winds swept past the sundress she had put on. Marie didn't fail to look stunning at any time of the day.

They stood there amidst the sound of waves crashing.

Ritsuka tried to shy away from those penetrating sky blue eyes on her pretty face. Marie stood there expectantly, holding her bag behind her back and simply smiling at the shy girl. It was a long second. Clearly this was an opportunity Marie was presenting to her, which only made Ritsuka think long and hard about it. They had been nothing but normal acquaintances since Marie confided in her her secret love life. Doubts floated in Ritsuka's mind whether she had been doing something depraved. But looking back, she did in fact, enjoy the brash commands she was put through and the intimate, perverted talks they had. Leaving those moments behind for nothing wouldn't feel right at all.

With careful consideration, Ritsuka finally took a step forward and kissed her friend's lips, same as she had done to Ritsuka that morning. They remained like this for a brief instant before Ritsuka stepped back looking particularly tense. Even now, she wasn't sure if this was a normal custom during that queen's time, or was it a quirk that Marie developed. For sure kissing was the norm back then, but she hadn't heard of it involving both lips. Either way, she liked it. It was like a secret handshake, an intimate one at that. She just wanted to take part in this fabricated gesture, even if it possibly held a double meaning that she was unsure of. She accepted that this was going to be their way of showing their strange dynamic.

"Au revoir," Ritsuka said to the queen.

She looked happy. "À bientôt, mon chéri."

And they parted ways.

* * *

The hotel Ritsuka was staying at was classy, in the way that furniture looked brand new yet came from an era where gunpowder, butlers, and royalty were still in prominence. She didn't know which Servants resided here with her as she hadn't encountered any, but at least no one she knew would be able to see her bright red face.

She called for dinner shortly after she set aside her bag to one side. It came in a silver platter followed by a bottle of non-alcoholic wine and glasses, the hotel's compliments, after she finished unpacking her stuff. She loved the food and decided to skip out on the wine as it didn't suit her tastes. After stretching for a bit, she finally took a long, hot shower. Her thoughts went back to the eventful day she had. It was inevitable that she drifted into the scene of Fergus and that other man checking her out, and then Marie praising her body and eyeing her. The queen's knowing gaze was somewhat intimidating despite looking friendly. The thought got Ritsuka going and soon she was rubbing herself for a minute.

The shower ended and she fell onto the bed after getting changed. She checked her tablet once again and scrolled down through the feed. A message icon lit up at the corner and she tapped at it curiously.

It was Sanson.

"I saw you and Her Majesty earlier." The young girl blushed and wondered how much he saw, fearing that he had seen something he shouldn't have, before continuing to read the message. "It is a great help that you're keeping her company in your free time, for me and that musician cannot be at her side in such private situations. She has been lonely lately and finding good camaraderie among your Servants is not easy. I hope it is not too much to ask of you to continue entertaining her. She might be a handful at times but she is without a doubt a kind soul."

"Don't sweat it, Sanson," she typed on the virtual keypad, "You don't even need to ask. I'm enjoying myself just by talking to her. We are going to be the best of friends over the course of our time here, just you wait."

The icon lit again not a minute longer. "That is good to hear… or should I say read? Handling the nuances of this digital mailing is quite taxing. In any case, should you find any trouble, do not hesitate to call upon me."

The protective gesture of Marie's elite bodyguard made Ritsuka smile. It was comforting to learn that the queen had such affectionate acquaintances. Their tight relationship made her envious too.

Then the icon lit up again. Curious, she wondered who could this be.

"Dear Ritsuka, I must deeply apologize for my behaviour earlier. It came late to my consciousness that I was exposing you to possible danger. Monsieur Fergus may not possess anything ill towards you, but that other man you met could have scarred you psychologically. In which case, I would not be able to forgive myself. Please take this sincere apology from me as your dearest friend and Servant. - Marie Antoinette."

The formal sounding message made Ritsuka chuckle. Her reply to that didn't even take a minute to make. "No need to be so stiff, Marie! Nothing horrible could ever possibly happen to me while I'm out here on this normal vacation. I am the Master of Chaldea after all. I can handle myself. So, please don't be so hard on yourself. Didn't I tell you that I enjoyed it?"

"If you say so… I shall perish the thought then if you are certain."

"How about you? Did you enjoy our little game?"

Ritsuka expected the answer to arrive quickly, but it came in strangely delayed.

"I loved it. It has been such a long time since I felt a rush stringing someone around my finger. I know it sounds cold, but watching you there so reluctant in doing all those risque things was rousing certain things within me that I thought I would never get to experience again. Thank you for letting me hold your reins even if briefly."

The choice words were nauseating. Being controlled, surrendering control, it all still felt unreal to her. "No problem. I feel honored that I got the chance to rile up such a famous queen. You know, I wouldn't mind doing it again." Ritsuka sent the message and thought that was the end of their conversation, so she took a book from her night stand. The silence became apparent until the screen lit up from her tablet just as she was about to lay down and read.

"I want to see you right now."

The young girl's face flushed from those simple words. Thoughts immediately came one after another. The message sounded sweet and longing for affection that it was virtually flirtatious. And then her focus hung at the last sentence she herself delivered. Was it another task?

After trying to decipher the exact meaning for over a minute, she went with that conclusion and stood up, a bit anxious that the queen was doing this at such a time, but playing along shouldn't hurt. There was a body mirror beside her dresser. It took her a few steps to reach it. Her figure came into view. She was wearing plain black lingerie, nothing suggestive. There weren't any frills or translucent portions. It was just simple. Yet her heart couldn't stop pounding. She was hesitant to show herself like this, but it's not like it's anything new for Marie. Surely she wouldn't think too much about it.

Her phone took a picture of her standing awkwardly in front of the mirror. She looked at it and frowned. She decided to take another one, with a smile this time. Feeling content with the result, her message came with the picture. "Like this? Did I accomplish your order?"

The sound of silence came and nothing happened for about six minutes. Ritsuka began to worry that she might have messed something up with the picture until the icon came alive and her face became mortified.

"I believe there was a mistake. I had not intended to order you to do anything, just expressing my desire to see you. I apologize if I was not being clear. But I must say, my Master does have a body to die for. I wouldn't mind another picture of you."

Her hand met her face after she read through it. How could she have mistook that simple message? The girl rolled on the bed back and forth, whimpering and cursing at herself, trying to erase her embarrassment away until she finally gave up. Then she read the last part again. Marie did like the picture, so there was an upside to it. She went in front of the mirror again and decided to let the shame fall off and cut loose. Raising up an arm and putting her free hand behind her head, Ritsuka took another picture with her face grinning, trying to look like she was having fun. When she examined the picture, her heart nearly jumped out of her chest at how bold she looked. She very nearly deleted it.

"For my queen," she typed and sent the message with her lousy take as a pinup model. Nervousness washed over her as she waited for a long time for the reply. It was strangely longer this time and the girl wondered how Marie would react.

The book she had put down found its way back into her hands. Two pages were flipped before her phone's screen lit up again. She scrambled for it and read the message.

"Splendid! These are absolutely precious. I hope you are not planning on sending them to someone else."

"Of course not! You are the only one who gets to see them, Marie." She answered without much thought.

"That is reassuring. Your pictures have gotten me so worked up that I decided to have some fun of my own. It is unfair that only one of us gets to see the other, right?"

Ritsuka tilted her head, confused by the cryptic question. But then another message came up. It had an attachment. She opened it, and her jaw dropped. The picture showed the twin-tailed girl sprawled out on her bed wearing nothing but a blue nightie, the same color as her eyes, with her arm stretching upwards, due to holding her phone most likely. The sheer material of the garment was so thin that the shape and contours of her breasts were very nearly exposed. Modest but perky, they were just like how she imagined them to be. Pure white skin was futilely hidden underneath that nightwear. A set of slender collarbones adorned her demure shoulders. A pair of beautiful, pale peach-colored nipples crowned her breasts. Trailing further down, she could almost make out her precious slit. It was so close. She cursed that the lighting was so dark, plus the floral trim of the nightwear. Just a little bit more and she'll be able to see that woman's lower lips. Her eyes, too hungry, settled for the small well-kept patch of platinum-colored hair just below her smooth, planar abdomen. The sight of it was enough to make her thighs squeeze together. To think the queen had one down there.

Her eyes couldn't stop themselves from being glued to the downright divine body her friend possessed. The allure and sensual meaning behind it was too overwhelming. It took awhile for her to scan the rest of the picture until she was staring at her face. The half-lidded eyes the queen wore as she stared into Ritsuka's soul looked like it was trying to deliver a message, one of longing and pure desire. Desire for what? For Ritsuka perhaps? The girl shook that thought away. There was no way that human-like goddess could be into her. But there was no denying that that face aroused her to no end.

"Good night!" In came another message again, signaling the ending of that exchange.

The girl slumped on to her bed and went back to looking over the picture like it was some magnificent work of art. She stared at the minute details, feeling a strange warmth bubbling inside her. A hand absentmindedly reached down, slowly prodding the surface of her panties.. Her breath hitched as she found her swollen clit. Marie looked so alluring in this picture. Ritsuka wished she could just touch her, brush her immaculate skin, press her pert chest, and raise the nightie to unveil her most vulnerable area sandwiched between nice thighs. Ritsuka felt a growing lust like she had never felt before. Even when thinking about certain men, this feeling alone was unique, a groundbreaking deluge of intense emotion.

As much as she wanted to deny it, this woman roused illicit desires which she couldn't contain.

Soft moans soon followed. Her queen's portrait kept her company all night long as she played with her clit and massaged her breast, fantasizing different situations involving the noble. One was Marie sitting happily naked while Ritsuka buried her face between the noblewoman's legs, sniffing the forbidden fruit that kept eluding her. She didn't know she could come up with such a scenario until now, and she wasn't complaining.

She imagined the scene from a while ago at the beach. The scene where the two shared their intimate thoughts, Marie's hands circling around her waist, drifting down to reach the underwear beneath the shorts, while Ritsuka leaned against her shoulder, releasing ecstatic breaths. Soon, she would tug away the tight denim from Ritsuka, stealing the remaining piece of modesty she had, leaving her with just her bra and panties. The queen's angelic smile wouldn't change as she lets her hands roam around Ritsuka's body, molesting the supple skin underneath, groping her breasts and digging her nails inside her panties.

The sheets crumpled against her turning. Light from her desk light illuminated her sweating form, head pressed down on the soft pillows. She lost count of how many times that single picture made her orgasm. Tired and hot, sleep overwhelmed her senses, and the phone slipped out of her clutches and fell gently with a soft thud on the mattress. The screen went blank and the object of desire faded into nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept this in reserve for a long time because I wasn't sure whether such a strange/trifle topic is worth publish.
> 
> Please visit my site for more stuff.


End file.
